Evil Bardock (BH Saga)
Evil Bardock (バーダック（悪)) or king Bardock and Bio-Bardock is the clone of Earth Bardock, he's the father of Evil Kakarotto, and the adoptive father of Prince Bartek and Evil Tullece, he appears for the first time in the chapter "strongest dad vs strongest dad", he was made on 12th of December and was given to prince Bartek as a present on 13th of December, he enjoys being naked (e.i. in his underwear) however as seen in "mystic pansy of the opera" he doesn't like it when he's naked while saving his son's girlfriends. He also hates when someone calls him "Barduck". He enjoys his "grandson" Future Gohan Design In his first design he wears pink t-shirt, pink bandana and white (later dark blue) pants, later that design was changed to him wearing Bardock's armor since it looks cooler, he also has red armbands Personality Despite being a clone of Earth Bardock, he has the personality of the real Bardock, however he cares not only for his friends but his family as well, he's also a macho Bardock's clone is also a henpecked husband, fearing his own wife (the same thing can be said about his nephew thought) Title origin The title of him being "evil" is becuase he's the evil version of Bardock (who now became good), despite the title, Evil Bardock is neutral in personality (altough he likes killing) Transformations *Oozaru - having a tail, Bardock can transform into an oozaru, unlike his source meterial/"brother", he can talk in this form (but only becuase his son was holding his tail a bit too much, so he trained it) *SSJ1 - from the original *SSJ Grade grade 2 - to show his sexy body even more *SSJ2 (when majin) Power Level In his BASE form he has the power level of SSJ4 Goku While being that, he's still weaker than his son Bartek......and his wife In BH Game 3 He fights Pan from Vegetto's universe, at the start the two were hugging but later he removed his armor because he looks "sexier", he fought one by one until Pan went mystic, but he later was also a match for her, later he creates the power ball to turn oozaru and grabs Pan, Future Pan and Princess Pan came to her rescue but ultimately fails, and Bardock leaves her in near dead state, Jheese state that Reacum done the same to her dad years by, however Bardock was not a brutal person. Then later Gohan attacked Bardock but was killed by him, before that, Bardock states that his power is ssj4 of Goku's to that Pan, Even thought our universe knew about it. He showed no interest when Evil Kakarotto sarcificed his "life" to save him and his family from Future Cell, he also blames Kakarotto when his son - Bartek feels sorry for Kakarotto, stating that "Kakarotto made him too soft" Category:Bardock. Category:Super Saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyan Clones Category:Villains Category:Bardock Category:Characters Category:BH Ouji Category:Royalty Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Characters with Tails Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Majin Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Great Apes Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Evil Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Transformation Users Category:Kings